Ruby's crazy ass adventure
by Sexyaotfanfic
Summary: k, my first fanfic. Ruby goes on a fucking weird ass adventure
1. Weiss' Bed is a Major Bitch

**This is my first fanfic, don't go nice, kthx.**

 _Ruby jumped from the bed and laughed and the crushed Weiss. "lel, ur crushed by my bunk, noob!" Weiss was so furious with the little girl so she yelled at her, which almost made her cry, but she's Ruby, so her innocence kicked and and she said, "LOL, GET NOSCOPED."_ Weiss was so furious so she yelled "HELP ME, BITCH!"

 _"okay" Ruby said._

Ruby ducked down to _Weiss' level and smiled. "I'm hungry Weiss."_

 _Weiss yelled but Ruby told her it was okay. Ruby started to eat Weiss. Weiss said, "wtf, man, I thought you were going to get fattening potato chips, dips hit"._

 _"That isn't nice." Ruby said, she continued eating Weiss. Weiss finally stated, "Wait, wtf is happening." Ruby looked up and said, "idk, blame Sexyaotfanfic, he's got all the problems, but your gonna be dead, soooooo."_

 _"Are you shitting me, you just ate my leg!" Weiss argued. A few minutes passed and Weiss' whole lower body was eaten. Weiss got angry and said, "U R A LITTLE BITCH, NOONE LIKES U GO DIE LOL."_

 _Ruby shoved her under her bed and waited for nothing._

 **Yea, I thought about fanfics in school. Yea, this is only part one..**


	2. NEEDS TO BE EDITED

_Ruby walked down the hall, feeling like she wanted to punch someone. "y is evr1 a lil birch" she thought._

 _She saw Yang and had a flashback of her old, abusive life. Because she didn't have one. Yang was fucking skipping to her loo, like some retard. Ruby got so angry and so scared so she yelled at Yang, "LISTEN HEAR SISTER WHO HIT ME, I'M GOING ON 4CHAN!"_

 _Then she ran in her dorm and started typing..._

Be me

I have horrible group of friends

I have to go to this school with these shitheads

I have to live with my sister, some fawnuss and some bitch

She's like Marco now

But, I had a horrible childhood

My sister was the worst

Smh, she still exists

You guys are my only escape :)

 _"I'm sad." Ruby said to herself._

 _Yang came in and she said "yo Rubs."_

 _"SHTU UP, I'M TOO MLG FOR YOU, BITCH, I'M DANK, AND YOU'RE NOT MLG, BITCH!" Ruby yelled._

 _"I'm shocked, Rubes, why are you ma-", Yang said_

 _"STOP CALLING ME PUBES, NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN, BITCH~~", Ruby yelled._

 _Yang climbed on her bed and watched some videos._

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– **––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

 **A while later...about night**

 _"Hey guys.", Blake Belladonna said, coming in._

 _"Hey, emo kitty ;3 jk xd." Ruby replied_

 _"Yang?" Blake asked Yang_

 _"Hm? oh, just ignore her." Yang said, still watching her video._

 _Ruby jumped on her bed and she hurt Weiss, so she screamed, but only Blake and Ruby heard it._

 _"EEEE, I JUMPED WEIRD!" Ruby yelled, trying to cover up that she hurt Weiss._

 _"You mean you landed weird, Ruby?" Blake asked the girl._

 _"Yes, yes I did, thanks buddy." Ruby said._

 _Ruby hopped on her laptop and went on 4chan_

Hey guys

RubesWithNoPubes here

I'm back

My kitty friend is back ;3

But my sister hit me again :(

She is so mean...

Yea

 _Ruby looked down and her jaw dropped in horror. Jaune had found her?!_

JauneArcDaPimp:

Yo, is your name Ruby Rose?

RubesWithNoPubes:

No, you normie scrub, go away.

 _Ruby slammed her computer and laid down. She was thinking, thinking._ _"Ohhhh, is that a five course meal?" ,_ _Ruby thought to herself, but then it hit her. She had to wait though for Yang to go back to the retarded gym...damn..._

 _She reopened her computer and went on google+. Her notifications were_ _ **SPAMMED**_ _by her sister, she had to block her. Ruby went on Youtube and checked her video. "_ _Oh fuck, she found my channel. She found it, she busted me. Shit, I have to stop her, delete her comment."_ _Ruby thought to herself._

 _She hadn't realized that her faced had_ _ **flushed**_ _and Yang saw it. She realized and looked up. She saw Yang menacingly smiling at her and then the blonde whispered. "Oops, sorry Rubes, didn't know that I hit ya..."_

 _Ruby almost lost it, her face_ _ **REALLY**_ _flushing._ _"Oh fuck, on that video...fuck...she knows...fuck...fuck...FUCK, I'm busted!"_ _Ruby yelled in her head._

 _Yang looked out at the window and said, "Welp, cya guys, it's getting dark and I'm heading off to the gym now."_

 _"FUCK YES, THE GYM, THAT LITTLE BITCH"_ _Ruby thought, violently._

 _Yang patted Blake on the back, which startled her a bit, but she didn't mind. But then she tried to kiss Ruby on the forehead but Ruby pushed her away and yelled "GO AWAY!"_

 _Yang shrugged and opened the door. Ruby quietly said,"Um Yang, may you please turn off the light?"_

 _Yang looked back into the room and said,"Hmm? Ruby? Wacha say again?"_

 _Ruby said, "May you please turn off the light? Just do it, and we'll never talk about this again..."_

 _Yang replied, "Okay." She turned off the light, unsure of why. She closed her door and walked to the gym. Ruby went on her computer. Afraid, she went on 4chan. "_ _Fuck, Jaune! Wait...Nora...Pyhraa?! Shit, Lie Ren...gotta check this out..."_ _Ruby thought to herself as she clicked on the post,_ _"Ren never comes on unless he wants to protect his fri- shit..."_ _Ruby gritted her teeth._

LieRen:

Why are you making fun of everyone? That isn't cool, "gay" isn't an insult, "f gg0t" isn't an insult, "n!gg3r" isn't either, stop, it's offensive.

NoraValkyrieBoop:

YEA RUBY! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU WERE SO MEAN . 3 .

PhyrraNikosArcher:

Ruby, I expected differently from you, you were always so nice...

JauneArcDaPimp:

Yes, Ruby, it is rude. Making fun of people will make insecurities stronger, so just stop.

 _Ruby was afraid but she muttered under her breath, "haha, pussies..."_

RubesWithNoPubes:

HAHAHAHAH, SHTAP ME BICHZZ LOL XDXDDDDXDDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDDDDDDD LOOL BICH XD, ILL KIK UR ASSES XD SINCE ITS ACROSS DA HAL XD

 _She sent it and she realized to late,_ _"Fuck, I gave myself away..."_

 _But the replies came in quick, her face flushed. The word "BANNED" flashed across her eyes like a slash from a grimm._

 _Ren was a mod...she'd gone to far. She brushed it off, but she couldn't. So she turned off her computer...time for the master plan. She had a life-sized doll of herself. More like for Zwei, but still. She put one pair of her pajamas on it, with ease. She taped something on it, a speaker, so if blake wanted to talk to her. She took the books from Blake and Yang's bunks, so it slammed down and made Blake shriek. Ruby whispered into the microphone, "You ok?" to Blake, but it sounded like it came from Ruby's Bed._

 _"Yea, how about you, Ruby?" Blake asked._

 _"Yea... I am", Ruby lied as she cut off the legs to Yang's bed._

 _Blake jumped and nearly hit her head. "You ok?" Ruby said_

 _"Of course, Ruby.." Blake said, but she didn't trust it so she kinda climbed under her bed. Ruby crushed her, she cut to legs to Blake's bed off, and she broke the head of Blake's bed. Blake screamed and Ruby opened her eyes. Ruby turned on the lights._ _"What have I done?"_ _Ruby asked herself, as she saw Blake's crushed body. Ruby nearly cried. She raised "Crescent Rose" above her head. Blake looked up and said, "It's ok, only my body was split."_

 _"NO IT ISN'T, IT'S CRUSHING YOU." Ruby yelled._

 _"No, it's, it's", Blake coughed, then continued,"But why did you do what you did?"_

 _"SHUT UP!" Ruby fired up and yelled at Blake. The tears started to come out._

 _"Weiss died...I saw her, I was to one who shrieked..." Blake said, but she continued, "But why? Why? You used to be so different from the girl you used to be, you're a cyberbully, a bully, a murderer."_

 _"HOW AM I A MURDERER?" Ruby thundered at Blake._

 _"You don't know, you could've killed (cough) someone, someone could've committed suicide because of you! Have you ever thought of your actions? Do you?" Blake asked angrily to Ruby._

 _The words had phased Ruby, deeply, like deep scars. She was able to muttered, "I don't know."_

 _"You do! Those are the words of a liar! I've heard those words before! You've changed people for the worse, Ruby, you have! You even murdered Weiss! What the hell is your problem?!" Blake continued her onslaught of questions. "But why? WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT HAPPENED? WHY HAVE YOU CHANGED? WHAT MADE YOU CHANGE?" Blake continued, coughing multiple times._

 _Ruby had sunken, tears staining the carpet, she finally said, "Because...it happened to me...something happened to me...too painful...just..." Ruby lowered, sobbing uncontrollably._

 _"You poor thing, tell me all of it...I'm sorry if we regress anything but, I'd be glad...to help you..." Blake said, to Ruby._

 _They made eye contact, and in the first time in years, the old spark in her eyes barley returned. Ruby replied, "okay, I'll start out with the most painful part..."_

 ** _–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––_**

 _Yang's feet stomped on the treadmill. She smirked to herself and said,_ _"Heh, sixty miles..."_


End file.
